


Amour De Mon Temps

by RavenValentino



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Action, F/M, Gen, Gore, Multi, Romance, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenValentino/pseuds/RavenValentino





	

"Do you understand?" Our captain yelled at us. 

"Yes sir" we answered. 

"Battle stations!" He ordered, just as I was about to leave, my captain grabbed my arm. "Be careful mon chere" his one emerald green locking with mine, since he injured his other one. 

"I will" I answered. 

"I don't want to lose you, I lost you once I won't have it happen again!" He exclaimed. 

"Mon chere relax I'll be fine" I reassured him and I went to hide behind the crack in the wall, my rifle held high into the sky, loaded and thirsty. I was opposite another soldier who were quaking in his boots, his rifle quivering in his grip causing the components to rattle. I just laughed to myself and with Pips command we charged towards the oncoming ghouls, they opened fire on us and many men fell but I still ran not caring how much blood was being sprayed on my being, I kept firing my rifle and ending many suffering humans. 

Their leaders face, Luke Valentine, dropped. "Kill him!" He yelled pointing to me not realising that I was female, it was Pips idea not mine. He had braided my long red hair and pushed it up into my hat, and I wore a skeleton jaw scarf around the lower part of my face so only my eyes could be seen, I was covered from head to toe in green clothing and black boots. I dodged as much of their fire as I could, I kept firing and I hit a few ghouls but we were soon to be overrun. 

"Retreat!" The soldiers called. But I stood my ground, the ghouls were beginning to charge and I kept firing, I looked around panicked I was the only one left on the battle field. 

"Mon fille!" A voice called and a ladder fell next to me. I looked up and saw Pip piloting in a helicopter. "Get in!" He yelled, so I began the ascent into the helicopter but a ghoul grabbed my leg, he used the machine gun which was welded on the bottom of the helicopter to shoot them, but one problem was the fact that I was shot in the back, I screamed out and nearly lost my grip, I took a deep breath in and began to climb once again pining as I did. I made it to the helicopter and Pip pulled me in. I screeched as my back made contact with the metal floor. 

"What's wrong Mon chere?" He asked. 

"I...i...think...." I couldn't speak as I was getting weaker and was ready to pass out. P

"Sky?! Sky?!" He yelled as my hearing became muffled, I looked out at the town and it was being overrun, and I soon passed out. I wake up in pain and I find I can barely move, my back feels stiff and the pain is still radiating around my body. 

"Pip!" Is the first thing I yell out. I look around me and notice that I was in the middle of a crash site, I was alone, I spotted a blood trail leading to a barn, I began to follow it and there I found my sweet mercenary lover but there were two other people with him, one woman dressed all in yellow and a man dressed in red. I soon collapsed to my knees and the man in red approached me but the darkness took over before I had a chance to see who he was.


End file.
